


Ticklish

by StariWolfe



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Tickling, a few characters are little shits, they're still there, trahearne canach and braham are only there at the end but, trahearne may be ooc a bit but you know what i was having fun so eat the lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariWolfe/pseuds/StariWolfe
Summary: One of the Commander's greatest weaknesses comes to light.She's ticklish.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> yo how about that livestream today? i'm so excited for the next season guys
> 
> i just wanted to write more cute fluff between these two (and other characters) cuz they're my children, i love them and they deserve to be happy

Telling Lemon that she was ticklish was Vesper’s worst mistake to date, and that was no small statement.

It had all started so simply. Vesper, Lemon, Luna, Nocte, and Kori were all in the tavern, talking about whatever came to mind. Most of the guild members were out on other missions today, so the ladies had all of the tavern’s best selections all to themselves. They’d decided to have a girl’s day, just talking about this and that and the other. It was going smoothly, with plenty of laughter and genuine moments.

And then, someone (Vesper couldn’t remember who) had brought up the topic of weakness and fears.

It didn’t seem bad at the time. They were all close friends, so there was nothing to worry about. They wouldn’t exploit those flaws, right?

Oh, how wrong she was.

They’d taken turns in telling their various faults. Nocte was terrified of complete isolation, as well as being taken advantage of by someone close to her. Luna was worried that one day she’d take a joke too far and get someone hurt. She also wasn’t fond of the idea of her friends going off on adventures and never returning. Kori was dreading the thought of losing those close to her, more so than the others, due to the close call with Trahearne; another fear of hers was that she’d lose the ability to play her music one day. Lemon was afraid of a repeat of what happened in the Mists: losing her memory and being trapped again.

And then it came to be the commander’s turn. Vesper’s fears were fairly simple; she feared lightning, fires raging out of control, being in small caves, and the thought that she might fail at protecting those close to her, just to name a few.

And then, as a _joke_, she mentioned that she was also ticklish. Her friends had laughed, and Nocte and Kori mentioned that they shared that fate as well. But Lemon apparently didn’t think that Vesper was serious.

“What? That’s impossible, commander! I’ve never seen you so much as squirm when people touch you!” She’d said, looking at the blue-haired woman suspiciously.

“It’s true, mate. I make it a point not to tell people, but promise you it’s true. Kori can confirm that.” She motioned her head towards the bard, who confirmed what she said with a simple nod. But the yellow revenant wasn’t convinced.

“I still don’t believe you! I have to test this for myself.” Faster than she was expecting, Lemon was off of her stool and headed towards her with alarming velocity.

“Wait-what?” As fast as she could, the commander leaped off of the bar and started towards the entrance. “Absolutely not, I’m out of-” 

Before she could finish her sentence, Lemon was on her, and Vesper was too unprepared to dodge her. Lemon’s fingers went straight to her sides, and the commander let out the most undignified yelp that had ever left her throat. She stared at the sylvari in mild horror, while Lemon stared back in equal amounts of surprise. The tavern was silent for a solid ten seconds, while everyone processed what had happened. Before Vesper could say a word, Lemon’s face lit up with unbridled joy.

“You ARE ticklish! Oh, this is incredible, I’m telling everyone!” Vesper’s mild horror turned into full-on horror as she watched Lemon run off towards the waypoint, allegedly to find the other members and spread this apparently crucial information. She turned towards the three still present, who were still processing what had happened.

“Please tell me you lot are gonna help me out of this.” She heard a pleading tone in her voice and she hated it, but she couldn’t really blame herself.

“I don’t know, Vess,” Nocte spoke first, a smirk on her face. “I think it might be interesting to watch this unfold.”

“I agree, something this interesting hasn’t happened in a while.” Luna, ever the agent of chaos, pretended to think about her possible decisions in this situation. “Between the bounties and the various other problems we get called on for, I’ve been looking for excitement like this for a long time.” She ceased her make-believe pondering, looking back at Vesper with an amused expression.

“And if I’m being frank here,” Kori began, a shite-eating grin gracing her lovely face, “this sounds like just the kind of karma I’ve been looking for to get you back for when you tried to force Trahearne and I to get stuck under the mistletoe during Wintersday.” Vesper cursed under her breath; she’d forgotten about that disaster.

“I hate you all. You’re bad people.” She turned to leave and find a good place to ride out this storm, before turning back and pointing at Nocte and Kori. “By the way, for this mutiny against me, I’m going to make sure to tell Braham and Trahearne that you two are ticklish, too.” She took a split second to appreciate the fear on their faces before turning invisible and making her way out of the tavern.

She eventually found her way back to her and Altair’s shared room, figuring that few of the guild members would actually come up there to test out this new information. That’s where she found herself after leaving the tavern: lying stomach-down on her bed, reading one of her favorite books while waiting for this whole fiasco to pass. This was not how she expected or wanted this day to go. Thankfully, she was aware that this could’ve been much worse. The Five forbid, if Lemon had found out just how ticklish she was, it would’ve been horrid. Plus, she had some good ammunition to use against Nocte and Kori now. She’d love to see their faces when their crushes tickled them. That’d be-

Vesper felt her blood run cold. She’d forgotten a crucial detail.

Lemon was, without a doubt, going to tell Altair about her being ticklish. 

And she couldn’t hide from him; they shared a room! Oh, Gods, this was going to be a disaster. Her partner, being the sassy sylvari that he was, wouldn’t hesitate to mess with his lady love in a fashion like this. Maybe if she thought quickly, she could head to-

“Vesper? Are you here, dear heart?”

Oh bloody hell, it was one of those days, apparently. Altair was headed up the stairs into their room, judging by the sound of his footsteps. She wouldn’t be able to escape now. Well, at least not without feeling awful. 

“Yes, darlin’, I’m here! Just resting.” She answered him. Maybe if she didn’t mention it, he wouldn’t bring it up. Hopefully, anyway.

“Ah, fantastic. It’s been a long day and I’ve been dying to see your lovely face.” Altair walked through the entrance to their room, taking off his long overcoat and throwing on the nearby couch as he moved. Vesper watched as he stretched briefly, holding his arms high above his head before lowering them and making his way towards the bed. She scooted over to make some room for him, and he collapsed beside her with a heavy sigh. 

“You seem exhausted. Was it really that bad, love?” The commander placed a bookmark between the pages of her tome and closed it, turning her head towards her companion. She couldn’t remember what his mission had been, but hopefully, she could steer this conversation nowhere near how she was ticklish. 

“You’d be amazed at how dangerous skritt can be. This one had a _bear_ with it, so imagine me trying to get in axe swipes and longbow shots between a bear trying to rip me limb from limb. And before you say anything, no pun intended.” He wiped a hand across his brow before turning on his side and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Seems like a grizzly situation.” She allowed herself a smirk at his pained expression. She’d started incorporating more puns into their conversations after he’d tortured her with puns that one night as a means of payback.

Her smirk quickly vanished when a shite-eating grin appeared on his face.

“Oh, that reminds me! Lemon told me the most _interesting_ information! I don’t suppose,” Vesper tried to move away, but Altair quickly threw an arm around her waist to keep her close, “that you’d know something about it?” She groaned in despair, trying to get away, but the more she struggled, the tighter he held her to him. She finally relented, hiding her face in her hands.

“You know everything, don’t you?” Vesper sighed in defeat, trying to adjust herself so that her most ticklish spots were less vulnerable. “I know that my darlin’ dear wouldn’t use such information against his lady love, right?... Right?”

Altair’s devilish smile, followed by his fingers’ assault on her sides, proved her very wrong.

By the Five, he was fast. Even only using one hand, his fingers moved quick as lightning against her ribs and stomach. She was having a giggle fit, so she was helpless as he moved to sit on her legs, rendering her even more vulnerable to his endeavors. The commander tried to cover herself from his hands, but he just took her scarf from their nightstand and wrapped it around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She allowed it, she’d told him before that he had permission to do stuff like that as long as she didn’t explicitly tell him not to. 

And if she was being honest, she was enjoying this more than she expected. Vesper trusted Altair. She knew he wouldn’t take advantage of what she allowed him to do to her, and she knew that if she asked him to, he would stop.

With that being said, he was absolutely relentless in his tickling efforts. She tried to wriggle out from under him and tried to shake off her scarf, but she was laughing too hard to make any progress. She was trying desperately not to squeal or scream since an echo would probably happen and Gods KNOW she didn’t need the others to hear her making noises like that. They’d get the exact wrong impressions. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore of his tickling and began to try and talk through her laughter.

“A-Alright, mate, y-you w-w-win!” He continued to move his fingers, albeit slower, so she could finish speaking. “Uncle, love, UNCLE! I-It’s too bloody m-much!” With that, he finally stopped his hands and sat back on her legs to let his love catch her breath. She laid back on the bed, taking in a few deep breaths, before sitting up as much as she could to glare at him as he giggled at the entire situation.

“I have never had that much fun tickling anyone before! I’ll have to do this more often!” He wiped a tear from his eye before moving to position himself above her, making her lay flat on her back with his arms on either side of her body and his face right above hers.

“Oh Gods, no, that’s a horrible idea. Seriously, do you know what the others would say if they walked in on us looking like this?” She tilted her head up as much as he would allow to look at their positions. She had a scarf basically tied around her waist, he was straddling her, and now he was hovering over her. This entire thing looked like ‘we just got caught in the middle of something kinky.’

“Let them talk. We’re having fun, right?” Altair winked at her. Vesper sighed and turned her head to the side, tired out from her struggling and laughing. She didn’t resist, however, when he placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face back up to look at him. He looked into her eyes with a fond expression on his face, all the while of which he was gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. She couldn’t help but smile back up at him.

“What’s that expression? I thought you’d be flaunting your victory over me.” He chuckled lightly, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

“Have I ever told you that you’re beautiful with your hair all messed up like that? And when you’re tired and or sleepy like you are right now?” He spoke so softly he nearly whispered, brushing a small bit of hair out of her face before placing his hand back on her cheek. She leaned into it, enjoying his touch.

“Maybe you have, but I like hearing you say it. You look incredibly handsome when you’re smiling like you are right now.” He laughed again before leaning back down and kissing her sweetly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss, and she felt him smile back. Damn, she loved this man. “All this being said, however…” She began once they parted, “can you untie me now? I’d like to finish my book and it’s hard to do so with my scarf around my arms.”

“Of course, dear heart, anything you desire!” Altair laughed heartily before rolling off of her and removing the scarf, allowing Vesper to sit up properly and grab her book. “What book is it? I’ll read along with you, I’ve nothing better to do.” He pulled her into him, her back against his chest and arms around her waist.

“You have me.” She shot him a wink and watched him blush blue at her statement. She could be flirty when she wanted to. “And it’s one of our favorite books, actually. But before we start reading, can you hand me my communicator? I need to send a message to some folks.”

“Can you guys believe it? Vesper: ticklish! And she made the funniest sound when I tried!” Lemon was standing on a table in the tavern, excitedly telling the others present about her endeavors. She hadn’t found and told all of the guild members yet, but the ones who she did find were in the tavern with her. So far, she’d found Trahearne, Braham, Canach, Kynedyr, and Altair, but Altair had immediately made his way to find his girlfriend in their room to test this theory. Nocte, Luna, and Kori were also still present, so all of them save for Braham and Trahearne, who’d stepped out for unknown reasons, were highly enjoying the yellow sylvari’s antics.

“This is the best information on the commander I’ve ever gotten. I have several people who might want to hear about this…” Canach was stroking his thorny beard, probably thinking about selling the information to tabloids or using it to get back at the commander for her pranks. Or both.

“I’m more interested in what Altair is going to do with this information. That look on his face when he left earlier was quite intriguing.” Kynedyr looked off towards the general direction of the commander’s room, possibly thinking about heading that way to see if he could investigate. It’d been a decent while since Altair headed up there, so something interesting may have happened.

“Vesper would probably throttle and or humiliate both of you if you tried anything,” Nocte warned them. After Vesper had left to go hide from the folks who might exploit her weakness, Nocte, Luna, and Kori had remained in the tavern, pondering what might happen later with this new information in the limelight. As the other’s had arrived, the conversation continued and got more and more crazy, with Braham and Lemon threatening to throw down in the arena until he and Trahearne suddenly stepped out for a bit. She wondered what that was all about.

Speak of the devil, the two in question walked back into the tavern just as she finished that thought. And...oh no, they had shite-eating grins on their faces. Nocte had seen enough of that today.

“Sorry for leaving so suddenly, friends, we got a call.” Trahearne began while adjusting the eyepatch over his left eye. He’d lost function of that eye after Mordremoth had captured him. “The two of us got ahold of some...interesting information, so to speak.”

This couldn’t be good.

“What kind of information? Treasure? Adventure?” Kori asked, tilting her head to the side. Nocte hoped that was the case, but from their expressions, they had a much more nefarious idea.

“No, not that.” Braham had a terrible poker face, and Nocte thought it’d be a good idea to start making her way towards the easiest avenue of escape. Kori noticed her movement and followed her example; it seemed like she picked up where this was going. “We heard that the commander…”

“...isn’t the only ticklish guild member.” Trahearne finished the statement. He looked towards Kori while Braham made eye contact with Nocte. “I don’t suppose you two know anything about that?”

Oh, Spirits, Vesper had actually told them. The tavern, for the second time that day, was silent for nearly ten seconds before Nocte thought quickly and broke it.

“Kori. Veil us. Now.”

“On it!” And with that, the two became invisible and booked it out of the tavern, with Nocte heading north and Kori headed east. She was faster than Braham, and Kori could easily distract Trahearne with her clones, so she figured they’d be alright to go and hide for a while.

“Hey, Fang! Steele! Go find Nocte!” Shit. Behind her, she heard her two wolves start to follow her scent trail, howling and barking with Braham close behind. This was not going how she’d hoped…

Back at the tavern, Trahearne was simply leaning against the bar, sipping wine he’d poured for himself and Kori earlier. Lemon was somewhat confused at this. He’d brought up that the two were ticklish. Why wasn’t he chasing his mesmer friend?

“Trahearne? Aren’t you going to follow Kori?” She asked, no longer able to hold her curiosity.

“Oh, I will. But she’d just outsmart me with her illusions if I follow her now. I’ve got a better idea.” He nodded towards the east, and when Lemon looked out she saw that there were a few necromancer minions that seemed to be following a trail. She looked back at him in slight confusion. “They won’t get distracted by illusions, they have a surprisingly good sense of smell, and they can tell me when they find her. So I’ll just go when they tell me they have her cornered.”

“Oh, I see!” Lemon nodded enthusiastically, understanding the logic behind his plan. “Well, I have one more question for us.”

“And what would that be?” Kynedyr looked at her, an amused expression on his face.

“Who else in the guild is ticklish?” Once again, brief silence fell over the five sylvari present.

“I’m not, you can ask Canach and even try it yourself.” Luna, who was sitting on the bar, spoke up.

“I can confirm that. As for me, I am in one place, but I’m not telling you where.” Lemon glared at Canach. That wasn’t fair!

“I’m the same as Canach, but you know where I’m ticklish,” Kynedyr said. “What about you Trahearne?” Trahearne looked up from his wine with his eyes looking a bit distant.

“Oh, sorry, I was paying attention to my minions, they almost have her. What was the question?”

“You can’t fool me, Firstborn. I saw the panic on your face when Lemon asked that!” Kynedyr sassed. At his accusation, said Firstborn placed his wine on the bar while trying to back away. The daredevil was a bit too fast, however, and grabbed him, holding his arms behind his back before calling to Lemon, “I’ve got him! Test him out before I lose him!”

“Oh no! Absolutely not, I am most certainly NOT ticklish-” Trahearne struggled against Kynedyr, but the other man was a bit stronger than he was, so he couldn’t quite twist his way out before Lemon’s fingers found his sides. Once she began, it was quite clear to everyone present that the necromancer was, in fact, very ticklish. He was giggling like a child until he finally managed to escape Kynedyr’s grasp, whereupon the other sylvari present all gave each other knowing looks.

“Oh my! That looks like our dear Firstborn IS ticklish after all!” Canach couldn’t resist making a snarky remark. Lemon was laughing too hard to add anything.

“Right, well. Now that THAT is over with, my minions have found Kori, so I’ll bid you all a good day.” Trahearne gave a quick bow and walked as fast as he could out of the tavern. The others were all trying very hard not to laugh.

“My day is made. I’ve never been so amused by our daily shenanigans. I wonder if anyone wants THAT information?” Canach was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t see Kynedyr and Lemon sneaking up on him. Luna did, but Lemon figured she wanted to see what was about to happen.

“I feel the same way, Canach. But we’ve got one more person to test.” Before Canach could respond, Kynedyr grabbed him the same way that he’d grabbed Trahearne, and with his size and strength, he was having a much easier time keeping him in place. “Alright, my dear, one more time!”

“I’ll join in for this. I’ve been curious about this for a while now.” Luna hopped off of the bar, advancing on the hobbled sylvari with a nefarious look in her eye. Lemon thought this would be much more fun, though it seems like Canach wasn’t of the same mind.

“Oh yes, sure! Just hold me here while you poke and prod at me. It’s not like there was anything else I wanted to do!... Wait, I wasn’t serious!”

**Author's Note:**

> if people want this enough, maybe i'll add chapters later for braham and nocte and kori and trahearne
> 
> should be an interesting time


End file.
